You Brought me back from the dead Darling
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: This sticks with Danny dieing at the end, but Rafe and Evelyn go there seperate ways, still in love though. Six months later, Evelyn is staying in NY with her baby and abusive "boy friend" Rafe hears of this and tries to find her. Darma and Romance all ar
1. Introduction

*Summary: This fanfic sticks with Danny dieing at the end, but has Rafe&Evelyn to afraid to agian speak to one another, so they avoid each other for months. Six months later, Evelyn is staying in New York with her baby and very abusive boy friend. Rafe gets word of this, and well read the rest to find out.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I can't beleive this is really my life. Evelyn mused one morning, staring out of the window, watching the cars whiz by and only half hearing the talk show playing on her radio. Rafe and I, our plans were so big, so beautiful, so perfect, so... Her thoughts trailed off then and she looked down at the baby curled into her arms, and felt hre eyes begining to prickle with tears. Hugging the baby closer to her bosom, Evelyn tried to shake away those thoughts. This was what was happening to her now, this was her life. If she began to regret about Danny, then she would regret this baby and... Shaking her head, she felt her stomach lurch and leaned a bit out off the window, sucking in the air, although clogged with gas and lined with filth, it was better then the apartment. Shutting her eyes, she could hear her baby's heatbeat and smiled to herself gently tightening her hold on him. It was her one thing to hold onto, her one part of life that she wanted to keep, wanted to hold onto. If anything happened to this baby then... But no, that wasn't exactly true either; she did have one other thing, one more outlit. Rafe. No, she wasn't seeing him in secret, dashing off to meet him when Mike was gone for days and days, no she saw him everynight and was with him everyday. In her dreams, anyway. No matter what she did, no matter what she though of, she would go to sleep with his face pounding in her head, and when she awoke to Mike's empty beer bottles and the babies cries she would still be able to feel the tingle that his touch left on her skin and still be able to taste his lips. It had been six months since she had left everything behind, since she had run away. Everyday seeing Rafe, knowing that he didn't love her anymore, hearing the people talk as she hurried by with her baby in her arms, seeing the pained looks scratched acrosses her friends faces, it all hurt too much. It was just too much to bear. Her baby stirring again in her arms wasn't what brought her back into reality, it was hearing loud shots in the hallway and Mike's heavy foot- steps outside the apartment door that scared her back into reality. She quickly hurried to un-lock the door before he began to pound on it; the neighboors had complained more then once. Although, Evelyn had thought the last time the woman across the hall had commented, they sure don't rush over with a comment when they hear him screaming at me and see me with a black eye and cuts all of the next morning. Mike stumbled in the door just as her hands had left the old, rusted handle. "What the fuck are you doing..." he muttered off and dropped a few empty Vodka bottles on the floor, and Evelyn winced as the bottles crunched under his heavy boots. He paused and turned to her as though just notiving her for the first time. Frowning he shouted, "Woman you are one ugly sumabitch! Fat cow..." his voice trailed off and he soon passed out on the couch his snores echoing through the apartment and covering up Evelyn's quiet tears as she held her baby close to her. Why God why? I love my baby, I really do, but God why not Rafe. Couldn't you of given me this baby from Ra- Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a sharp slap across her face. Darting her eyes open, Evelyn looked up in surpise, she had been dreaming, not really just thinking. For a split second she remembered her dream, it had been of her and Rafe sitting out on his families back porch in Tenesse; he had shown her a picture of it once, and she had been perched in his lap, his arms around her waist, tenderly running his hands over her again round stomach. Mmm, love I can't wait until this one is born too. he had murmmerd into her ear, tenderly kissing her cheek. Giggling, she had answered I know, our first little one will finally have someone to play with. They had both stopped talking for a moment, watching their first little one toddle across the green lawn. Evelyn had twisted around in his lap so that she was looking right into Rafe's eyes. "I love you." he said to her, staring into those dark eyes of hers that he loved so much. "I love you too Rafe." and just as she whispered those words back to him, she suddenly felt her insides go wild and a horrible pain erupted in her stomach. She started to scream and cry but Rafe didn't react, instead he walked away to go get their baby and said that he was going flying. The baby started to cry along with her and Rafe started to yell at her and suddenly he reeked of beer and cigarettes and.. It wasn't her dream she was in now, it wasn't her wonderful life was Rafe anymore, now it was Mike, her crying baby, her bruises and cuts, now it was reality. Again he slapped her, and this time she felt her ivory skin crack and felt the blood spalsh down the side of her face. Willing herself not to scream out in pain, Evelyn tried desperatley to block his next blow but no such luck. He hit her again, square in the shoulder and it knocked her over onto her side. "Mike, Mike please stop it!" she moaned and somehow with God's grace managed to dodge his next blow. He sneard at her and laughed. "You think I care about you, bitch? You think a could give a flying shit about you? Your nothing but a good for nothi-  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Evelyn Johnson? Your positive a woman by the name of Evelyn Johnson is staying in this place?" Rafe's voice was uptight and snappy, he had been to four other apartment buildings and had come up with one hooker; who in all honesty he turned away; he wanted no one but his love, and an one old woman. Not his Evelyn though. "Yes." the secreteries voice was also uptight and irritated, it was two o'clock in the morning and for the love of god what the hell did he want with that poor little brunette woman now? She had half a mind to tell him to go fuck off and that poor Evelyn had enough problems but there was something behind his sharpness, something in his eyes that showed a needing and wanting and passion that she had never seen in Mike's eyes. With this in mind she willed herself to say, "Apartment number 24." "Thank you." he said and the woman could know hear his traditional Tenesse politness coming through his sharpness. And with a quick nod he was up the stairs in a flash. As he neared her apartment, Rafe began to feel his panick rising. He was looking at the numbers on the doors trying to keep them staight in his mind but she kept bouncing up and down, back and forth and he could frustration rising within him. It took everything he had to keep but screaming, and in his mind he heard, Do it for Evelyn. Even just hearing that name he felt tingles shot through his body. He need her, needed to be with her, and kiss her and hold her close to him, to keep her warm on cool nights. He need his love to be with, because without her he wasn't really alive. Not in a way worth living anyway. "Stupid good for nothin' bitch." he heard a drunkerd mutter as he past him in the hall, and in just the quicket instent he saw a flash of deep brunette hair flip out behind a closed door and suddenly there was no doubt in his mind that it was Evelyn. His Evelyn. He ran to the room, his mind racing. He wondered what that man had been doing, he surely hadn't beeen around Evelyn, she would never be with someone like that at this time of night, not his Evelyn. For someone who had been so anxious to get to her, Rafe was taking an awfully long time to knock on her door. Maybe it was nerves, after all he hadn't seen his love in almost half a year. He pondered the point that was longer then all of the time that they had been together put together, but he didn't let that bother him though, he had remembered what she had told him that day before his mission, he knew that they were meant to be together, he wasn't afraid of that. Forming his knucles into a fist, Rafe positon it straight in front of him but then heard crying from inisde the apartment. He paused and for a split second didn't no what was going on, but then he remembered. The baby. The cries continued, growing louder and louder and Rafe was begining to feel nasuea. There was no way that Evelyn could be asleep that soon, he had only just seen her up and awake not even five minutes ago. Taking a deep breath, Rafe rapped his knuckles on the door several times and waited. And waited. The cires contiuned and Rafe felt as if he was going to be sick. Evelyn would never just leave her baby to cry like that, something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Cautisouley Rafe gropped at the door nob and to his surprise the door opened easily. Poking his head into the apartment, Rafe was shocked at what he saw. The crib was sitting by the window, rocking back and forth with screaming cries coming from it, there were beer bottles litering the floor, cigarette buds and half smoked cigares lay randomly around the dingy tables and the sofa. This couldn't possibly be where Evelyn lived, could it? Stepping into the apartment, Rafe somehow thought that it would turn out better if he chose not to call out "hello" something was wrong, something was very very wrong. There were only three rooms in the whole place, Rafe could easily see into the bedroom from where he was standing and saw that there was no one in there. Carefully Rafe stepped over the broken bottles and cracked cans and peered into the bathroom. There stood Evelyn, her once gorgeous long dark wavy locks now hung scraggily down her back. Brusises and cuts lined her ivory skin and her dress was frayed along the edges and hung loosely around her. But that was not the worst part, the worst part was what she was doing. Standing there infront of the sumdged mirror with one long crack through it, Evelyn was trying to control viscoius tears. In one hand she was holding out a narrow, jagged kinfe, and to his horror Evelyn held out her other hand and began to lower the knife to slice through her ivory skin.  
  
Chapter Three "Evelyn!" The voice was so so familar, she felt shivers go through her body, she knew who it was. She would always know who it was. It was Rafe. Her Rafe. Letting the knife fall from her hands, she slowly began to turn around, and looked in the door way, and there he was. Standing there so scared, the cute little pilots jacket on him, that she had always loved his hair all slicked back away from his face, but then she saw something that made her want to pick up the damned knife again. His eyes. There was such a sence of fear and love and worry and panick and sadness and wanting and every other feeling in the world reflected in his eyes, and Evelyn knew then and there, all of those emotions coming out of Rafe, were all for her. She wanted to run to him, to collapse into his arms, to kiss his lips, run her finger tips over his face, to nuzzle her face into the soft spot on his neck, but no. Somehow, no. She felt too tired, just too too tired....  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Mhmmm...." she murmmered and stirred, rolling over onto her side. Sighing she knew it was time to wake up, but why wasn't her baby crying, her little Danny? By some miracle was he still asleep? Rolling over again onto her other side, she realized she heard something, but it wasn't her baby crying. It was Rafe. "Oh Evelyn," he was murmmering softly, and she felt his fingers run through her hair and gently rest on the side of her face. "My sweet heart, my baby, my love." She felt him lower his face to hers, and felt his lips gently graze over one of her bruises. "Rafe" she whispered softly, barely daring to interupt this moment of bliss, this moment of finally being in his arms again, finally being able to be held again, finally hearing his words of love again. "Yes baby" he said softly, his lips cracking into a faint smile, and he tenderly kissed her lips, and then his fingers across them, as if to seal the kiss. "Oh Ev, how could you of let it get this bad? Why didn't you come and get me, I would of come right away sweet heart, you know that." Flipping over onto her stomach, Evelyn rubbed her face into his chest and sighed quietly. "Oh Rafe," she said after a moment, her voice slightly muffled and Rafe could hear her sniffling softly. "I dont know, I was so, so afraid of everything, It seemed like every choice that I could make, would end badly, that every thing I could do, every risk I would take, it would come back to me, blow up in my face, backfire." She again sighed, and then raised her head slowly, so her eyes met Rafe's. "And..." she began, her voice trailing off, but her eyes not moving from Rafe's, not ever feeling uncomfortable under his stare. "Yes sweetheart?" he said quietly, and gently cupped a hand around her chin. "I was afraid you didn't love me anymore." she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. There it was again. There it was. That look in his eyes, that stare that held everything in the world he was feeling, that was the key to his every emotion, that stare. "Evelyn, I would never and could never stop loving you." he paused momentarily to tenderly kiss her forehead and then looked back into her large dark eyes. "You know that, don't you?" "I do now." she said finally, before again curling up against his chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her. "You know Rafe," she said her face resting against his chest, her legs curled up against her, and her hands tenderly stroking his, which were curled around her waist. "Mmmm?" he said contently, remembering the last time they had been this smitten together, and realized how long ago it had been and again how much he had missed it. "I meant what I had said to you that day, when I first told you I was pregnate." "I know you did love, I never doubted your words, not for a minute.... But I have to ask you something." Giggling softly, Evelyn raised her head and layed a tender kiss on his stubbly cheek. "Oh lord, not again." she said teasingly and kissed that soft spot on his neck. Smiling back down at her, Rafe said, "Don't worry love, its nothing bad..It just, who is that man you're living with? Is he....special to you...?" "Oh no no no!" she said quickly, her head shooting back up and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Mike is just....no one, he treats me horribley, hes always drunk and smokes a million times a day doesn't help me take care of Danny, he never ever says he loves me...To him Im just some girl with a baby who happens to be living with him. Im nothing more then that to him, and Rafe I don't want to be! I want to be yours again, I just want us to be together again...." She had been babbling on and on but near the end she began to choke up and felt the tears that had been built up in her for so long begin to pinch the corners of her eyes and she turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. "Baby!" Rafe said, panick beginning to rush through him again. "Sweetheart, I want us to be together too!Damn it Evelyn, I don't want anything else but you! How could you ever think that I don't you, your everything to me! I lived for you sweetheart, your love brought me back from the dead." 


	2. Chapter Two, sorry yes I know its short

Chapter Two  
  
Arg, twisting over onto her side, Evelyn could hear muffled voices and inwardly groaned. Who was in her house? What else could possibly happen to her now? But no, it turned out that for once, it wasn't something bad, as she peeked through one eye lid up at the ceiling, she realized something. There was no heavy stench of beer in the air, her baby was wailing in hunger or loneliness, and there were no loud cusses echoing through the tiny apartment. Turning over onto her side and perching up on her elbow, Evelyn flipped her long dark waves over her shoulder and stared out in front of her, in a mix of pure bliss, disbelief, and uncategorical love. Rafe was standing there, with Danny in his arms, tenderly rocking him back and forth and talking quietly to him. Evelyn smiled as she saw the way it looked, so perfect, so right.Just like she had dreamed of. Smiling softly, Evelyn quietly creept out of bed and scooted up behind the oblivous Rafe. "Guess who?" she whispered quietly into his ear, and giggled softly. Rafe turned around and smiled widely, then layed a tender kiss on her nose, "Good morning baby," he said affectionatly and then cuddled up against her, the baby gently pressed between them. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and layed another light kiss on the top of her head. Smiling dangerously, Evelyn looked back up at him and said, "Yes... That is after you finally let me get to sleep." Rafe's mouth dropped half way open in subtle surprise, but Evelyn merly took her baby into her own arms, winked at Rafe, and strolled off to get ready. Althought it surprised Rafe for Evelyn to of made that cute little remark about last night; although she wasn't neccassarily innocent, she was a classy woman, he couldn't help but love the way she kept darting in and out of his arms all morning, and giggling and laying light kisses on his neck. She was much more playful and less serious, he noticed. It wasn't until later that evening when he was curled up on the couch with her, Danny sleeping soundly in his cribe across the room, Evelyn's head resting on his chest, his arm's around her, when their blissful day was well in a word, over. There was a loud bang at the door, and suddenly it was thrown open. "Evelyn, you fucking cow!!" Mike yelled; well the man who Rafe rightly assumed was Mike and the man Evelyn wished she would never see again, the baby of course didn't know. Mike looked around blankly, and stumbled a bit, and then yelled, "Evelyn, you little whore! What the hell is going on here!!!!" He continued to yell and swear so much, that by the time Evelyn coudl get a word in, Rafe was already so tense and so angry looking, Evelyn was afraid that a fight would brake out. And yes, her fear ended up becoming true, a fight did break out, and no not a nice one. "Who are you?" Rafe yelled, and Evelyn knew at once that he was letting his temper lose. "And what the hell gives you the right to treat my Evelyn like this?" MIke's eyes widened and he yelled, "Oh so now a fucking hick wants to fight me? Fine, come on man, let's go." And then as if to somehow prove something, he chose to grab a few old empty beer bottles, drop them to the floor, and then smash them with his boots. Oh lord, Evelyn thought as she saw Rafe come close to Mike. Please God, don't let them lose cont-  
  
*~ yes I know this is short, but unless I get some more reviews, Im not sure if I'm going to finish this story or not, so please if you have any opinion on it, I would really appreciate reviewing it! Thanks a ton*~ 


	3. Together Once more, prolly the last chap...

Chapter Three  
  
Okay first of all, I want to thank the people who reviewed my story *claps for people* and Im also glad to see that so far I have all good reviews *beams* Thanks guys; you know who you are, that reviewed and I really appreciate it. And if you could continue to review I would be enternally greatful, and I welcome any new reviewers too, of course. XD  
  
"Rafe, sweetheart, are you alright?" Evelyn whispered softly, still not believing what had happened. Looking up from where he was standing by the doorway in the measly little phone booth, he stared at Evelyn for a minute, and she felt herself start to wither under the blankness from his eyes. "Rafe?" she said meekly, her voice barely above a whipser. Aftter a moment, Rafe scooted over next to her, letting the door to the phone booth bang shut with a loud snap. "Are you alright baby?" he said quietly, putting his arms around her and the baby. Evelyn nodded and then looked back up into his eyes, "Rafe, I'm so sorry...." as her voice trailed off, she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. Holding her closer to him, Rafe gently kissed the top of her head and said quietly, "Evelyn love, its not your fault, he was horrible to you, and I gave him what he had coming, thats all. It's all going to be okay now sweetie, got it? I promise, everything will be okay, again." Evelyn nuzzled her face into his chest, and let the tears she had been suppressing leak down her cheeks. "Oh Rafe, but now I have no where to stay... And I can't live on the road, not with little Danny..." "Don't worry baby, you can stay with me in Tenesse... My parents won't mind, really baby, they won't. They'd be more upset knowing that I had left you alone, cold, hungry, abused, and with a baby in the middle of New York City." As she lifted up her head to rest on the nape of his neck, he tenderly leaned down and placed another kiss on the top of her head and whispered. "And besides baby, we're together again now, and I don't want to lose you again." At hearing this, Evelyn raised her head and gently kissed Rafe's cheek. "Oh baby." she said quietly, letting her black gloved fingers run over his already black-and-blueing eye and ending at his bloody and swelling lips. "Hey Ev, I promise I'm okay. That guy was just... I won't even say it, but you know how awful he was," and when he saw her nod solemly, he raised her chin again and looked deep into those beautiful eyes that he loved. "Evelyn... how did he hurt you?"  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Rafe and Evelyn stepped out of the rain; it had been pouring by the time they had escaped that measly little phone booth they had been sitting in, and into some little hotel, after all they had no one where else to spend the night other then where Rafe was staying. The clerk and several other people eyed them suspiciously, after all, Rafe coming back with cuts bruises and a woman with a baby was a bit akward, but no one mentioned it. When they reached his room, Evelyn put the baby in this little couch thing which Rafe moved near the bed, and after they had surronded it with pillows and "baby proofed it" Evelyn suddenly said, "I'm cold... But I don't have any of my clothes with me." Rafe paused for a minute, and if it had been lighter out, Evelyn would of seen his cheeks flush light pink. "Uhh, here I'll get you a sweatshirt of mine to wear..." and with that he rushed over to his closet and busied around trying to find something for her. When he finally pulled out his newest gray sweatshirt, he tossed it to her, as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Thank you." she said politely, and then after a moment rushed into the bathroom to change. As he was waiting, Rafe sat on his bed and waited for her to come out, and imagined what horrible things had happened to his baby. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her, he could only imagine holding her and kissing her beautiful pouty lip. "Rafe? I put my clothes on the window sill to dry..." Turning around, Rafe saw her standing a few feet from the bed, his sweatshirt going down to about her mid thigh and her damp hair falling in long dark waves around her, looking very small and innocent. "Sweetheart, come here." he said, and she seemed to just fall into his arms. "Oh Rafe, I've missed you so much, I love you Rafe, I hope you never forget that." she whispered quietly, and he tenderly guided her to his bed, and they layed down together, scooting under hte blankets and Evelyn curled up in his arms. "Baby?" his whispered after htey had just been holding each other for a lttle while. "Yes?" she whispered, and he turned to her and said, again, "How did he hurt you baby? You never answered before." She didnt say anything for a minute, but then stood up and said, "Would you like to see what he's done to me Rafe?" And when Rafe merly nodded, she pulled off the sweatshirt, and in the dim light from the lamp, Rafe could see the bruises that showed up so brightly against her ivory skin, and the way her body shuddered slightly under his touch as he tenderly ran his fingers along the fresh bruises that lined her shoulder blades. "Oh angel." he whispered softly, as he pulled her barely clothed body to him and she turned around to face him, and he couldn't help but let his eyes scan her lovely breasts and see with pain the bruises that lined her chest and stomach too. "Oh baby." he whispered again, and she pressed herself against him, wanting to feel his warmth and love, something she had missed for so long. "Rafe, it was so awful, I don't want to ever have to live like that again." she said sofly, and he felt her tears run from her eyes onto his neck, and he pulled her gently down onto the bed with him and kissed her lips lightly. "You won't ever have to sweetheart, coz I'll never hurt you like that, I promise." Evelyn didnt say anything just stared up into his eyes. Those eyes that held all of his emotions, everything that he was afraid to say. And now, all they held was Love. Rafe leaned over and turned off the light, and together that night they made sweet, tender love together, each releasing the passion and hunger and pain and heartache and love that they had kept inside for what seemed like forever. Later that night, Rafe held Evelyn's naked, sleeping form close to his, and lightly kissed her eye lids, and fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms, feeling something that for so long he had only dreamt about. Love.  
  
*~Well, what do you think?? Review!!!! please! i think its pretty much over, but if you guys want I can add like a prequel type thing and tell about how Evelyn and Mike met, or I can do a epilouge and R/E's life together after that night, but I'll probably only do one, so if you review please tell me which you would rather see! thanks a ton!*~ 


	4. Epilouge last part of story, please r&r!

Epilouge  
  
~*THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! Those of you who reviewed, you have my ever lasting thanks. I was so glad to see people responded to my writing and such, thanks so much!!! Oh and I decided to write an Epilouge, I hope you guys like it, and yes, please review it!!!Thanks!*~  
  
Evie's POV [this is written from her point of veiw, unlike my previous chapters, I hope I do her charecter well!!!]  
  
I know that I'm blessed, to have my Danny grown up, well up to his fourth and a half year anyway, and to have this baby resting in my tummy, so round and full, just waiting to escape me and be part of our world. And most of all, I know I'm damn blessed to have Rafe. Looking up at Rafe, I can't imagine anywhere else that I would rather be. Wrapped up in his arms, with the sun setting low in the Tenesse sky; which is the clearest I have ever seen by the way, and Danny running around in the yard with our new puppy, Sheba. [crystal, i got this name from you!! XD heh] Yes, sometimes I do think back to Danny, and I think about everything that has happened. I can't resent what I had with Danny, because then I would be resenting my son, but I know in my heart that I will never love Danny like I love Rafe, Danny will always be a special memory to me, he gave me my son, something I wouldn't of had the strength to live without at some points, and he let me have something else, something I wouldn't want to live without. Rafe. Danny, I thought, as I felt Rafe's chest go in and out in the steady momentum of his quiet slumber, he's so cute when he sleeps, I could look at him forever.... But Danny, thank you so much for not making me feel something I couldn't. Thank you for letting move on with life, thank you for letting me be happy. Rafe and I won't forget you, I promise. As I laid my head back down on Rafe's chest and wrapped my arms around his back, I looked up at the setting sun, and I thought about that, "I promise" Growing up, I moved a lot, a military family, I guess you could of called us. I never got attached, never tried to tie myself down to just one single thing. But then again, I can't remember anyone ever speaking those words to me; "I promise", before Rafe did that night he told me he was leaving. I remember that intense look in his eyes, the way he had stared straight into me, as if he could see and feel everything that was surging through my body at that very moment. I remember that certain way that he had said that, that he spoke those words. "I will come back to you." Nights after we had been seperated, I would stay awake long into those nights, remembering those words, feeling my whole body quiver at the rembrance of his face, his voice, his touch. Even after he was reported "dead" I still remembered those words, I let them haunt me through the nights, following just ever-so quietly behind me during the day, but I nevre forgot about them, not for a single minute. I never doubted Rafe's love for me, I never doubted the single force that could survive through death itself. Love. "Rafe sweetie, its time to get up, we have to go get Danny ready and then go to your parent's house for dinner, remember?" I tenderly needed my palms into his chest, and layed light kisses on his jaw bone and cheeks, and then dragged my mouth up against his and pressed my lips there, waiting for him to respond. I could feel his lips beneath mine begin to curve into a smile, and as he opened his eyes and grinned at me, I smiled back and he gave me a tender kiss on the tip of my nose. "Hey baby." he said in a low voice, and kissed my forehead. I giggled a bit, and scooted off of his lap and stood up. "C'me on, Danny is a mess, we have to go clean him up." I said, and tugged on his hand playfully. Smiling, Rafe got up and followed me down the porch steps, and grabbed the dog while I scooped little Danny up into my arms. "Are we going to gramie and grampie's house?" Danny asked innocently, curling up against me for a few minutes, I could tell he was tired, his little chest was heaving slightly, and for a breif moment reminded me a lot of Rafe's while he had been sleeping. "Yup." his father answered and smiled, then leaned over and kiss the side of my head, "Aren't you happy we're finally spending time with them? You haven't seen them in what, three days?" I elbowed Rafe jokingly and as little Danny looked up at me with wide eyes and said, "Mommy, why are you hurting Daddy?!?!" At first I had no idea what he meant, but then I saw Rafe pretend to fall to hte ground and crawl away. Rolling my eyes and laughing, I said, "Oh baby, don't worrry about your father..... he's fine, hes just being a big baby coz your mommy is strong enough to make him cry." "You are?" Danny pipped up, his wide eyes practically popping out of his little head. I nodded, and then felt Rafe's hands around my ankle, "We'll see about that later," he said and kissed my calves and ankles. Giggling I pulled away from him and he got up and chased me inside, while I still carried Danny. Later that night, after the dinner was over and Danny was sleeping soundly in the next room, Rafe and I held each other close, and basked in the after math of our love making. "Evelyn, I love you." he whispered huskily, and I gently kissed his bare chest and whispered, "I know you do, and baby I'll always love you. I promise."  
  
~* Well???!!!! I know this isn't the best, I was working on it under a time limit, heh. But I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review!!!!!!*~  
  
~~~~ Oh yeah and I was thinking about maybe writing a story about Evelyn's childhood through the time right before she joined the Nurses Corps. There have been a lot of stories written about Rafe and Danny's childhood, but I think Evelyn's past should be written. XD. WHEN **coughGOTTHATWHENcough** hehe, you review, please mention if you think I should write something for Evelyn's past, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!!! Thanks!~* 


End file.
